The present disclosure relates generally to the field of enclosures for an electrical system. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to the field of enclosures suitable for metering and instrumentation transformers for power distribution.
Enclosures are structures which separate contents from the surrounding environment. Some enclosures contain electrical or electronic equipment. These enclosures may provide for mounting of the electrical or electronic equipment, for preventing electrical shock to equipment users, and for protecting the equipment from the environment.
One application for electrical enclosures is to house transformers for metering and instrumentation applications. In such an application, the enclosure may be located in an industrial or commercial environment or residential neighborhood and receive “line” electrical cables from a utility power company. The enclosure may also receive “load” electrical cables from the utility or electricity consumers (e.g., stores, factories, or houses).
One continuing challenge in the field of metering transformer enclosures is in installation and replacement of transformers. Utility metering transformers may weigh eighty pounds. When installing or removing hanging transformers, lifting equipment may be required to support the transformers weight. Inserting lifting equipment into an enclosure can increase the risk of accidents. Therefore, there is a need for an enclosure that will support heavy electrical equipment, such as a transformer, during installation and removal. There is also a need for an enclosure that facilitates installation and removal of heavy electrical equipment without the use of lifting equipment.